Tu sais, Kikuchi
by Kaorulabelle
Summary: Kikuchi et Mayu sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Mayu, ce soir, est chez Kikuchi. il est condamné, il le sait. Au milieu de la nuit, ils s'éveillent, et se chuchottent quelques paroles


**Tu sais, Kikuchi…**

_Pour la personne que j'aime, de tout mon coeur._

_-_

- Tu sais Kikuchi, une des choses que je regrette le plus, c'est l'avenir. L'avenir que je ne connaîtrai pas. Je ne saurai jamais ce que ça fait d'être majeur, de finir ses études, de conduire sa première voiture… Je ne me marierai jamais, je n'aurai pas d'enfants, pas de vrai travail… Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est profiter de l'instant présent, de mon boulot, de mes potes. Je peux juste avoir des moments de déconnade, mais pas de vrai bonheur. Et quand je vous vois discuter de tout ce que vous ferez plus tard, quand je pense à mon avenir, j'ai peur.

Allongé sur son futon, à côté du lit de Kikuchi, Mayu fixait le plafond, ou plutôt se l'imaginait sans le voir, dans le noir environnant.

- Tu sais Kikuchi, Urumi est amoureuse d'Onizuka. Elle s'est même prit un râteau, dans une grande roue à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Plus anti-romantique, tu meurs. Mais je suis heureux de le connaître. Il m'a fait rire comme jamais avant. Grâce à lui j'ai pris conscience de plein de choses. C'est grâce à lui, un peu, que je ne pense plus trop à l'avenir. Je sais que j'ai des tas de choses à faire, et j'en profite. Je crois que c'est grâce à ça que j'arrive encore à rire. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il existe au moins un prof dans ce monde qui vaut la peine d'être connu. Regarde Urumi, elle prend son râteau avec le sourire. Pas comme l'autre, avec Miyabi.

Il se retourna et posa sa tête sur ses mains, en fixant la fine rai de lumière qui filtrait à travers les volets.

- Tu sais… Kikuchi… En fait je suis gay. Ce qui m'a fait le plus mal en le comprenant, c'est savoir que je ne pourrai jamais dire à la personne que j'aime que c'est le cas. Je ne me ferai jamais accepter, ou mettre de côté, parce que personne ne le saura. Lui, si je lui dis, je me ferai jeter. On ne pourra même plus être amis. Et j'aurai tellement mal que je voudrai mourir. On ne pourra pas me dire que je m'en remettrai, sue je suis jeune, que j'ai toute la vie pour trouver la personne qui me fera vivre le grand amour, parce que je mourrai, que je le veuille ou non. Ou alors, s'il m'accepte, nous ne vivrons que quelques trop courts instants de bonheur, puis tout sera fini, et il m'oubliera, ou sera marqué à vie. Alors, il ne le saura pas.

Finalement, il s'assit en tailleur, la tête renversée en arrière sur le lit de Kikuchi, qui lui caressa le front, dégageant quelques mèches blondes.

- Tu sais Kikuchi, tout serait tellement plus facile si j'en finissais tout de suite… Le jour où je mourrai, je veux que tu soies là. Je sais que tu le seras parce que tu es la personne la plus proche de moi. Plus que ma mère, qui restera à se lamenter à la maison. Plus que mon père qui détournera les yeux au moment fatidique. Je sais que quand les médecins me débrancheront, tu me regarderas dans les yeux, et tu les verras s'éteindre. Tu me tiendras la main, et tu me sentiras relâcher la pression. Tu seras le seul à qui je dirai adieu. Mais… Je ne crois pas pouvoir attendre jusque là. Je suis lâche, j'ai peur de trop souffrir et je suis fatigué. Tu habites au dixième étage, et ton balcon surplombe la rue. Là, maintenant, je veux monter dessus. Et sauter, et voler, et tomber, et mourir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Est-ce que je t'ennui tant que ça? As-tu si peur que ça pour t'en aller?

- Je t'aide. C'est facile, on a ouvert la fenêtre à cause de la chaleur. Je n'ai qu'à ouvrir les volets. Je les ouvre, c'est fait. Il fait nuit, tout le monde dort, personne pour te gêner, te retenir. Tu me dis que tu veux vivre selon tes envies. La tu veux mourir, alors meurs. Nous sommes au dixième étage, la rambarde n'est pas bien haute. Tu veux la solution de facilité, alors saute, et meurs.

Kikuchi le regarda, éclairé par la nuit peu profonde. Mayu se leva à son tour, et le rejoignit en quelques pas.

- Tu sais Kikuchi, je les ai vues briller avant même de me lever, je l'ai su quand tu as ouvert les volets, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, et tu ne veux pas me le dire. Tu sais Kikuchi, tu pleures.

-

- Dis-moi Kikuchi, peux-tu répondre à mes questions?

- Non, pas si je ne peux pas. Bien sûr.

- Tu sais Kikuchi, que tu sais de moi tout ce que tu peux savoir, que nous sommes amis depuis toujours, que nous sommes aussi proches que deux amis peuvent l'être… Mais dis-moi Kikuchi, pourquoi ai-je parfois tant de mal à te comprendre?

- Regarde Mayu. Les premières lueurs pointent à l'horizon, mais il faudra encore plusieurs heures avant que le soleil ne se lève. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour garder cette belle lumière cachée le plus longtemps possible, avant qu'elle n'éclaire tous ces gens qui ne savent pas la voir.

- Tu sais Kikuchi, tu connais tout de moi. Rien ne t'échappe. Tu me comprends tel que je suis, nature, sans sucre. Mais dis-moi Kikuchi, pourquoi n'ai-je pas saisi la solution de facilité? Pourquoi suis-je encore là à souffrir, à prétendre essuyer tes larmes quand celles qui coulent sont les miennes?

- Regarde Mayu. Cette rambarde est vieille et rouillée, et pourtant tu marches dessus, et elle supporte ton poids. Le rebord est fin, usé, et tu cours, et tu saute, et tu danse, comme s'il était vraiment plus large que mon pouce. À peine lui as-tu échappé que tu rejoues avec la mort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes ainsi, si proches et pourtant si loin l'un de l'autre. Inséparables, mais si différents. Un peu comme la lune et la Terre. Deux amants incompréhensibles, incroyable.

- Tu sais Kikuchi, tu peux tout me dire. Je peux tout supporter, je peux t'écouter, te consoler. Alors dis-moi Kikuchi, dis-le-moi et tu sauras ce que tu voulais tant savoir tout à l'heure. Je te dirai qui j'aime, qui est celui qui me fait frémir, qui fait battre mon cœur. Alors je t'en prie Kikuchi, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te faisait pleurer?

- Regarde Mayu, regarde-toi, et dis-moi, toi. Tu dis que nous sommes proches, que je suis ton meilleur ami, mais je ne comprends pas. Tu es tellement insaisissable, comme la lune, on a essayé de t'attraper, pour t'offrir ou te garder, de te comprendre, mais on n'a pas pu. Je ne peux pas. Mais j'essaye, j'ai au moins le mérite d'essayer. Alors dis-moi Mayu, pourquoi depuis ces années que nous nous connaissons, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais, pas une seule fois appelé par mon prénom?

- Kikuchi… Je n'y ai tout simplement jamais pensé. Il est des gens qu'on définit comme ça, et qu'on a du mal à voir autrement. Je suis sûr que la moitié de la classe ne connaît pas ton prénom, et l'autre moitié l'a oublié. Un peu comme pour Toroko, tu l'as déjà appelé Tomoko toi? Toi tu es Kikuchi. Pas Yoshitô mais Kikuchi. Notre génie de l'informatique, le mec le plus intelligent du lycée et mon meilleur ami. Pour moi, t'appeler par ton nom ne signifie pas une barrière entre nous. Je suis là, derrière la balustrade, face à toi, dos au vide. Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée que tu puisses me pousser, ou me forcer à revenir de ton côté, tu me laisse choisir. Parce que nous nous respectons, et nous avons confiance l'un en l'autre.

- C'est vrai. C'est tellement vrai…

- Oui. Et surtout, Kikuchi, nous nous comprenons. Nous en savons autant l'un sur l'autre que sur lui-même. J'ai compris le pourquoi de tes larmes, et tu as compris pourquoi j'enjambe cette rambarde pour te rejoindre. À cause de cette osmose si parfaite. Parce que…

-

- C'est pour ça, Mayu, que j'apporte aujourd'hui des fleurs sur ta tombe. En commémoration de cette nuit là. Trois ans ont passé, et tu es mort, Mayu. Mais, Mayu, je chéris ce jour où nous avons enfin pu être heureux, tous les deus, en même temps, parce que nous avons compris… Que nous nous aimions.


End file.
